Harry & Ginny's Headaches
by foxredwinter
Summary: Continuing with variations on a theme. Harry and Ginny both have headaches which lead to revelations, understanding, and a bit of fluff. Related to Lily's Headache, but not a sequel. HG
1. Harry's Headache

_Disclaimer: The only stuff I own is that which you do not recognize. Alas._

* * *

**Chapter One: Harry's Headache**

"What are you looking at?" a petite red head, clad in an oversized Seeker's uniform shirt with Potter emblazoned in orange on the back asked.

"Hmmm?" responded the young man to whom said shirt belonged. He had not yet processed that his wife was speaking to him.

"Harry, what are you looking at?" she asked again as she sat down next to him on the rug in front of the hearth in their home.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gin. I hope I didn't wake you up." Harry finally came out of his reverie with a sheepish look about his face and set the book to the side. He glanced at his wife as she settled on the couch. It may not be the most attractive of night gowns, but he loved when she wore his old uniform shirts. For some reason she never wore hers around the house. Some time he needs to remember to ask her why.

"Well, I've found that it gets a bit chilly and uncomfortable when my personal space heater and favorite pillow is missing from bed."

"Gee, thanks," he said as he gathered her up into his lap.

"No problem," Ginny replied as she nestled her head into her husband's shoulder and relaxed into his arms. "So what is that you are so were so intently looking at?" Third time is the charm she thought.

"Back in first year Hagrid gave me this. Must say it was better than that birthday cake he made," Harry managed a bit of a grimace at the memory of that particular less than delectable piece of bakery. "He had gotten photos of my parents from their friends and put them into this album. I woke up a while ago, had a touch of a headache. I came down here to get a potion for it and decided to relax here until it took effect. I pulled this out for some reason."

Ginny tightened her hold on Harry's arms which were wrapped around her. She knew that no matter how old he got or how much he talked about them, each time his parents were mentioned Harry felt a little bit of loss. She knew what this loss felt like; after all, in the final defeat of Voldemort a few years ago, she lost dear friends and even some family. At least she had her parents and grew up with their love. As she was thinking this, the couple adjusted themselves a bit more on the couch.

In silence they watched the flames for a few minutes. "What are you thinking about, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well, besides being thankful for effective headache cures, I was just missing my parents a bit. Every so often I feel like they are watching me. You know, like if I just looked up quickly enough I would see them or if I listened hard enough I could hear them." Ginny reached up to Harry's face and stroked his cheek. She placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Do you realize that we have spent more time living in this house then they ever were able to?" Harry and Ginny had rebuilt Godric's Hollow and moved in a few months after they were married. Three years later they were happy and cozy in their home, hidden from the public eye that chased the two of them to this day. One of the trials that befell teammates on last year's Quidditch World Cup champions and then there was that whole Boy Who Lived thing.

"I wonder if they sat here like us. I wonder so many things…" his voice faded out again.

"I know one thing though, Harry, they would be proud of you, they are proud of you. And wherever exactly it is that they are, they love you very much." Now it was Harry's turn to hug Ginny a bit tighter.

"I know they would have loved you," Harry returned. "And from what Sirius had said of my mom's temper, she would have gotten along well with you. I'm sure the two of you would have compared notes on how to keep us troublemaking Potter men in line."

Ginny cocked an eye brow at Harry's self-satisfied, impish grin. "That is a difficult task, but then you do have to face the constant threat of my Bat Bogey Hex."

Silence enveloped them again as they enjoyed the simple comfort and familiarity.

"You know Ginny, just five years ago, I never would have thought this moment would ever happen." Harry paused, but Ginny knew he wasn't done yet. "I mean, Voldemort was running amok and I honestly didn't know if I would make it past the Final Battle. Hermione had said you had given up on me just as I was finally realizing what a prat I was for not noticing how fantastic you were. Oww!" Harry exclaimed as a sharp pinch was administered. "Not that you aren't fantastic now of course," he amended.

"That's better."

"But there was so much uncertainty and Ron's thickness apparently had rubbed off on me. Plus my cluelessness when it came to relationships. The Durselys were not exactly shining examples of family life and all that rot." Harry paused again.

"Gin, you changed all that. You showed me not only that you still cared for me, but helped to teach me how to love. Ron and Hermione's relationship was not exactly a useful case study. Still isn't, they seem to use fighting as the most natural way to express affection. Your presence, friendship, and love were what kept me sane, even before I realized the whole love aspect. And once I did, that became my reason for living, for fighting. Even though I didn't tell you until after the fact, you were what won the war."

Ginny pulled Harry's arms closer around her as she blushed. While this was somewhat of a familiar story to her, she still was awed by how much this man loved her.

"You patience, temper, love, just you Gin, are all I need and all I ever want from this world. You are my home."

That got quite the kiss from Ginny. For a man whose boyhood was characterized by excessive bumbling around girls, he definitely grew out of that phase, at least where his wife was concerned.

The two pulled themselves tighter to each other and sat for a bit. Ginny then reached over and opened up the photo album. She paged through it as Harry played with her hair.

A bit later, "Remember that night at the Burrow when you had a headache, Gin?"

"Harry, how could I forget? I couldn't decide whether I wanted to kill you or snog you."

"Glad the latter won out."


	2. Ginny

**Chapter 2: Ginny's Headache**

"There is nothing more frustrating than having what you really want right in front of you but to be unable to reach for it. For two months now, I've had to keep myself in check never really saying what I want to when I want to say it. And with my temper that is no small feat! Probably why I'm sitting here at 2 in the morning, by myself in front of the fireplace, talking to myself with a killer headache clearly brought on by stress and the inability to be myself!"

On an old chair, clearly well used by the seven children who found in it a source of comfort or a launch pad for daredevil tricks, sat a red head girl. Actually, she was a young woman, but her height and impish eyes sometimes betrayed her age and made her seem a bit younger than she really was. That was fine in her opinion, as the baby of the family and the only girl, she didn't mind if she got away with more pranks and less punishments than her older brothers. Of course Fred and George found this supremely unfair, but then they would, wouldn't they.

She continued to stare into the fire. "It's been a year since the last battle and a couple of months since they all came back to the Burrow to live. Ron and Hermione have finally gotten a clue and gotten together. What is stopping him? Is he even denser than Ron?" Here a very lady like snort interrupted the quiet voice's musings. "I didn't think that was possible. What is it? Is it me?" Here she faded off again, lost in thought and silence. She began rubbing her temples with her fingers.

Due her inner distractions, she missed the nearly silent entry of the subject of her musings. He had crept down the stairs to get a snack, old habits of sneaking to the Hogwarts kitchens as his father had, die hard. He was not expecting to find anyone awake. He was most definitely not expecting to find someone awake and talking to themselves. And he was assuredly not expecting to find someone awake, talking to themselves about him. And he was most definitely not as dense as Ron!

You would think that the Hero of the Wizarding World, the Boy Who Lived, and all that would be able to master this situation. Right. Well, there is nothing more formidable than a young woman, especially one who is not feeling quite tip top, has a temper that is even more fiery than her hair, and can hex you right into next Tuesday without skipping a beat. Therefore, with due cause, the Hero and her hero stood silent and still at the foot of the stairs, not daring to move an inch.

Finally she began again. "I know how much he went through; I could always see it in his face. I know all of that. But he is a daft prat if he can't see what he's doing to me!" This last came out more in a huff than a whisper.

"A prat I may be, but I'm not blind, Ginny," a voice from behind her said.

Jumping up from the chair, wand in her hand Ginny was all of half a second from making all of Harry's worst fears of hexes come true. She did manage to graduate Hogwarts with the second highest DADA scores in school history, second only to the rather frightened young man in front of her.

Gasping for air and grasping for words, Ginny stuttered, "You…Harry…what…when…how long?"

Smirking a bit at this charming response, Harry answered, "Yes, I'm Harry. I was hungry. At two in the morning. For long enough to be forced to agree that I am a daft prat."

Not even attempting to make any sort of response, Ginny just collapsed back on the chair rubbing her temples and muttering incoherently to herself, though it must be admitted her mother would not approve of her vocabulary. Harry continued to smile, but realized Ginny was not in the mood to have a sense of humor. "Still have a headache?" Harry asked, confirming Ginny's fears that he heard the entire rant she just made.

Ginny unfortunately could not stop the blush, but she could stop herself from admitting weakness. "Perhaps, Potter."

Harry crossed the room to the fire place. He stood in front of Ginny for a moment looking at her. Ginny spent that time with her eyes shut imagining herself somewhere else, preferably some place with no Harry and lots of headache potion. After a moment Harry stepped over Ginny's feet and with surprisingly little effort picked her up. She was speechless, a minor miracle that none of her brothers would ever believe. While firmly holding Ginny, Harry took her seat and put her on the blanket on the floor that had fallen off her lap in his little maneuver.

"Wonderful Potter, you take a damsel in distress and then take her seat. That's really charming."

Smiling more softly now, Harry pulled Ginny back so she was just a few inches from him. He reached down and began to rub her shoulders. Ginny caved, all strength she had gathered to keep herself together in front of Harry dissolved. With his touch all the memories of them came flooding back and she no longer could pretend she didn't care. A small tear slid down her cheek. For over a year she had pretended to be strong enough to be alone, to deny her feelings for Harry. While he may have been strong enough to walk away from her, she could not find it in herself to keep up the pretense that she had that same strength.

Harry's was trying to find courage within him. "Some Gryffindor you are. Can't find the nerve to tell the girl you love that you love her! Really now, you faced down the Dark Lord, survived more curses, hexes, and other such fun than just about anyone else living. Moody probably has you beat there. You even survived potions with Snape. Get a grip Harry!" These thoughts swirled through Harry's mind as his hands worked out the tension that a year's frustrations had built up within Ginny.

In the silence much was said, though neither was quite sure if they were yet understanding. The soothing circles Harry's hands made melted away Ginny's fears and doubts about Harry's love. As she relaxed and found it within herself to trust herself to Harry again she relaxed and leaned further back towards Harry. Harry felt her movement and instead of allowing her to further lean back, he slid off the chair and joined her on the blanket in front of the hearth. He pulled her into his arms. In silence, the two stilled as they realized somehow they had come together.

Ginny finally broke the silence, "Why did you not come back to me, Harry?"

She nearly thought he wasn't going to answer, but after a lengthy pause he said, "I was scared, Gin. For half my life I was treated like dirt and really didn't know what love was. Then I hit Hogwarts and found out what love was, but that it was likely I wouldn't live long enough to enjoy it. Not sure which was worse, not knowing or knowing but not being able to reach for it? Being told each day how everyone needed you to save them but not having anyone see how you needed a bit of saving too took its toll. Then you came along and showed me you knew and you could save me. I just couldn't let you. Call it that hero complex thing Hermione is always talking about. You know I couldn't let anything happen to you. You were…you are…everything."

He paused and Ginny was unsure whether he expected a response quite yet. Luckily, he kept talking because Ginny was speechless yet again. "Then it was all over. I was a live, but not quite living yet, you know? Its like for all those years, ever since I was eleven, my life was to fight and destroy Voldemort. Then I do that and it left me wondering what now? A part of me never expected to survive…" Harry paused again and Ginny put her head back on his shoulder and squeezed her hand. "But I did survive and then there was all that garbage about awards and interviews and all that. It took a year to sort things out and to move along and finally be allowed to live my life. I didn't know what to do with that life though. I guess I have Ron to thank for getting me out of that, he literally knocked some sense into me."

"Wait, my brother, Ron, knocked sense into you? Harry, you may have defeated Voldemort, but this is clearly a sign of the apocalypse."

Harry chuckled low and deep, Ginny felt the rumbling in his chest. "Yeah, we were playing Qudditch together and started arguing about the best matches and moves and all that. Then he started in on the Canons and how they could learn from some of the stuff we did together on the House Team. He got really into it and then stopped mid flight, and mid sentence and said to me, 'You should try out, mate.' I just about fell off my broom laughing at the thought. While I was laughing, he got upset and let the bludger loose directing it towards my head. That stopped my laughing. I started having to fly like a madman to escape it. Ron wouldn't do anything to stop it until I agreed to try out."

Harry paused to laugh again, "Course I didn't know that he had just accepted a job as their scout and new announcer. He conveniently forgot to tell me that bit of information. "

"See, Ginny, everyone wanted me to be an Auror, or a teacher, or something. But I didn't want to do any of those things. I spent my whole childhood playing at being an adult. I had to defend people from darkness and fight evil that no one should have to see; you understand that like few others ever could. While I like the teaching thing, I just didn't feel ready for it. I never got to be a kid; I never got to do what I wanted. I never got to really think about what I wanted. Until Ron nearly killed me with a bludger, I didn't really think about anything but what others wanted of me."

He stopped again for several minutes staring into the fire. He pulled his fingers absently through Ginny's hair. She pulled the blanket over her bare feet.

"I didn't come back to you because I honestly didn't know it was okay to do so. At first it was a bit of acknowledging what I wanted. Then it was wondering whether it would be okay with Ron and your other intimidating brothers. I think they weren't too happy with me for a while. Luckily Ron cleared that up without any bodily harm being done to anyone. Then it was not knowing whether you wanted me to come back to you or not."

"Now that the last bit is cleared up and I know what I want, I was just trying to convince myself that I had enough courage to do something about it."

"So, did you manage to convince yourself, Harry?" Ginny asked as she looked up at Harry.

He smiled down at her and without saying anything leaned down and lightly kissed her. After quite some time of not being able to kiss each other this was a gentle kiss of longing, regret, and hope. They broke apart, gentle smiles forming on both their faces. Ginny's turned to a smirk.

"I guess you did manage to convince yourself."

"I guess I did."

"So what do you say, Gin?"

"To what, Harry?"

"You know."

"No, I still don't have my headache," Ginny answered.

"That's not what I meant," he sighed.

"Well Harry, though I know you and know what you're thinking, this is one of those times where you are just going to have to come out and say it."

"Gin, I've said more to you tonight that I say to anyone else over the course of a week." Harry tried to avoid coming to the point.

"Yes, I know, but you still have to say it."

"Okay," he said. He took a deep breath, "I love you, Gin. Will you marry me?"

Well, the saying goes that the third time is the charm. This was the third time that Ginny was speechless that night. This time though it might just kill her. She couldn't breathe and her eyes widened to try to take in the situation. This was not what she was expecting. She finally found the ability to breathe, but the words eluded her.

"Gin, are you okay?"

She just sort of wobbled her head up and down in response to the second question. Words seemed to be hiding from her. She sat there a bit stunned.

Harry was a bit nervous at this response. Part of him was concerned, she seemed to pale (quite unusual for a Weasley) and breathing was a bit difficult for her at this point. Part of him figured he already knew the answer, or at least he hoped he did. Then he realized he was forgetting something. A few words were muttered under his breath. Suddenly a small, forest green velvet box appeared in his hand.

"Might this help you decide, Gin?" he asked as he opened the box. "It was my mother's engagement ring."

"Harry…you…when…oh my!"

"Yes I am Harry; I thought we established that already? I was thinking quite soon, I couldn't wait too long. And no, you will be mine. But you can keep the ring," he answered. "But only if you say yes," he amended.

"Yes," Ginny breathed. "Of course yes."

We'll let them be for a few moments. True love deserves to have its time and there are a few others requiring our attention.

"Prongs, my boy, seems your boy is following in your footsteps," said a shaggy hair man.

"Padfoot, Potters have impeccable taste and a preference for red heads. I think it was obvious where this was going," responded another shaggy haired man.

"You two are still hopeless. I think it is so sweet that he gave her my ring."

"He deserves to have all the happiness in the world. And a wonderful family. The Weasleys always wanted to take him after the friendship between their youngest boy and Harry formed. Now it seems he is really going to be part of the family, Molly will be so pleased," an old man with young eyes and the longest beard you could imagine replied.

"Yes, Harry deserves only the very best. It seems he found it," the young man's father said.

"Oh James, he must have a wonderful life of love, joy, adventure, all that we ever dreamed for him. He's been through so much and I am so proud of him," sighed the young man's mother.

This conversation was not one that was heard by any earthly ears, but the ears of fate or the gods or whomever has control heard the words of the two loving parents and a the elderly gentleman the young man in question saw as a grandfather. While not promising perfection, they would grant this couple who had survived so much and done even more good, a life of love, joy, and adventure.

It is safe to return to the Burrow's hearth, now.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Hmmm?" Harry was just interested in the moment and not quite ready to pursue an intelligent conversation.

"You know how Ron knocked some sense into you?"

"Mmmhmmm…" Apparently Harry wasn't ready to pursue even a semi-intelligent conversation.

"Well, the Canon's coach came by the other day to drop some papers off for you, remember?'

"Mmmmm…" Or any conversation.

Ginny sighed. "Well, I was flying around, playing with Charlie who had stopped by for the afternoon. The coach saw me and I guess now the Canons will have two Potters playing for them next season."

"What?"


	3. Echoes

**Chapter 3: Ginny's Discovery**

Ginny continued to flip through the pages as they returned to the present. "Harry, look at this!"

"Hmmm…" Harry reprised his earlier eloquence.

"Look. Doesn't this seem a bit familiar?"

Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder to the photograph she was pointing to. There he saw a young, dark haired boy with a red head sleeping on a large couch. "Hey, that's the Head's common room! I've never noticed that before. How could there be a picture I missed?"

"It was tucked behind one and just sort of slipped out I think as I grabbed it. Do they remind you of anything?" Ginny asked again.

Harry thought for a moment, "It does sort of seem like us right now. What does it say on the back?"

Ginny flipped the photograph over to see. The script and scrawl were those of Remus and Sirius. The Potters paused a moment. The memory of the two Marauders both killed in battles against Voldemort stung to this day.

"Sirius: The day hell froze over or the day that Lily and James finally admitted what Remus apparently knew all along, that they were meant for each other," read Ginny.

"Remus: Lily and James find each other after 6 years and two months of chasing," finished Harry.

"Look, here's something more," Ginny noted a small flowing script on the very bottom edge, "I prefer to remember it as the day I found the cure for headaches. – Lily."

Harry continued, "I think of it as the day I found my heart. – James."

"Wow," breathed Harry.

"Harry, why don't we find a frame for this?"

Harry kissed his wife. "That is a wonderful idea, thank you."

"Hmmm…how is your headache?" questioned Ginny.

"Well, it seems that like my mom, I found the cure for my headache in my arms." Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head.

Ginny smiled, "And like your dad I've found myself in the arms of my heart."

The clock, a replica of one in the Gryffindor common room chimed three in the morning as the two drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

Somewhere there were three Marauders and their Lily watching. Smiling and acknowledging the truth of all that was said in this warm home, echoing words they spoke long before. All attesting to the endurance of love.

"We did do something good, my Lily."

"Yes, James we did."

"Oh, and our pranks and resources were put to good use, still are from the success those Weasley twins' are having."

"Well, Padfoot, that was said as someone who never had to teach at that castle could only say."

"You know, the day you became a professor, you lost all your sense of fun."

"Padfoot stop pouting. Moony did a great job."

"Boys, calm down. You're ruining the moment."

"Yes, Lily," chorused the spirits of three Marauders.

"After all, their Lily really was the only one who could manage them, even now. Love will do that, it sticks. Long after the day is done and all else have gone. Somewhat like that unusual substance that the Marauders coated my desk chair with in their sixth year. How was I never able to figure out what that was? And how they found the password out to my office. I know that the Headmaster's office password was not on that map of theirs." The three Marauders and their Lily had not noticed the presence of a fifth person just behind them.

"Professor, you do know you just said that out loud," Remus interrupted.

"I think you are finally losing it, sir," Sirius said with utmost respect.

"Well, mates, I think our work is accomplished, we managed to confuse the greatest wizard of our time, Albus Dumbledore," stated James in great dignity.

"Yup, there goes the moment. Thanks guys."

"No problem, Lils," her husband murmured as he kissed her cheek. "You know you love it."

Lily rolled her eyes.

**_The End. For Now..._**

* * *

_A/N: The story will not quite end yet. Poor McGonagall, she's next to get a headache all because of these two…so check out McGonagall's Headache. _

_And as much as I hate to do this, here's a shameless plea for reviews!_


End file.
